


The Creature

by ClaraHue



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHue/pseuds/ClaraHue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bealfire accidentally ends up capturing a mysterious creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Creature

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's past Halloween, but I loved the monster fics so much I wanted to write one of my own.

“Papa.” Baelfire cried out running into our home.

“Careful Bae.” I told him. Grabbing my cane and carefully standing up. “You don't want to hurt yourself.”

“Papa, Papa. You have to come.” He said grabbing my arm.

“What is it son?” I asked as he began pulling me outside.

“I caught something.”

“What?”

“I set out some traps for you Papa. This way we can have more food.”

"Baelfire, what did I tell you. I didn't want you setting up the traps, you know how dangerous that could have been."

“I'm fine Papa. Now come on. Let's see what I got.”

 

Bae ran off ahead of me. I hobbled after him trying to keep up. He was running straight for the forest.

“Bae, how many times do I have to tell you not to go into the forest alone. There are many dangerous creatures in there.”

“You don't have to worry about me. It's fine Papa. Come on.”

We marched through the forest together, till Baelfire stopped suddenly.

“See look.” He pointed to something rustling about through the bushes. “I caught something.”

“Careful Bae.” I said as he began to work our way through the bushes.

“Papa, look.” Baelfire said pointing. 

There was clearly something caught in Baelfire's trap. It was all tangled up in the ropes, still half hidden in the bushes. It didn't look like any animal I had ever seen before though. It almost looked human.

“What is it Papa?” Bae asked.

“I don't know.”

Bae began to creep up on the creature. I said nothing this time, scared of making any sudden noises.

The creature seemed to jump up, and Bae quickly jumped back as the creature hissed. The creature rested on all four of it's legs staring back at us.

“It's a person.” Bae said. “Kind of.”

The creature did look like a human. Except that it had wide cat like eyes. The creature had pointed ears that suck out of it's brown hair. Strange markings covered it's skin. The rest of it body was covered in old clothes that were falling apart. The creature was strangely beautiful. 

“I think it's a girl.” Bae said.

“It's a forest spirit.” I told him. “I've heard stories of them.”

The spirit struggled against the ropes that were tied around her.

“We have to free her Baelfire. It's bad luck to upset a forest spirit.”

I walked carefully towards the spirit leaning on my cane, she hissed at me.

“It's okay.” I told her softly.

I grabbed one of the ropes and took out my knife and cut the rope. She jumped a bit.

“Shh.” I tried to calm her.

Cut one rope after another. The spirit began wriggling herself free. Then she jumped up. She began to run but suddenly she fell over.

“Papa.” Baelfire said running over to the spirit. “She's injured.”

The creature was clearly injured, she hobbled around hissing.

“Are we going to be cursed now?" Bae asked.

“No, no.” I said suddenly. “We'll just have to make her better.”

“How are we going to do that?”

“We're going to have to bring her home. Go get the cart. We'll find a way to lure her on.” 

Baelfire nodded then ran off. I sat down on the ground a little ways away from the spirit. She was still hobbling around. Her brown curls hid her blue cat like eyes. She dropped down on the ground crawling around, as if trying to figure out what was wrong with her. She was quite fascinating to watch. I dug into my pocket finding some nuts that I kept inside them.

“Want some?” I asked her.

She looked at me as though she was just as fascinated by me as I was by her. I carefully rolled the nuts onto the ground. She sniffed them, then began to eat them. I watched her eat for a bit till I heard the jingling of the cart approaching. Bae had covered the cart with bells so that no one would steal it.

“Thank you Bae.” I said as he approached. 

“How are we going to get her on?” Bae asked pushing the cart closer.

“She likes nuts.”

Bae plopped the cart down and it jingled like crazy. The spirit jumped up at the sound. She slowly came forward reaching for one of the bells. It jingled the moment she touched it. Bae and I laughed at the sight of her playing with the bell. Bae began to move the cart and the spirit jumped after it. Trying to attack one of the bells.

“She likes the bells.” Bae said.

“Indeed.” I said smiling.

“That's it. We'll call her Belle.”

“She not a pet Baelfire.”

“I know, but she still needs a name. Don't worry Belle.” Bae told the spirit as he began to push the cart once again. “Papa will fix you up, you see. You'll be better in no time.”


End file.
